


Vercingétorix' surprise

by Halebop



Series: Vercingésar [3]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cesar is a hungry bottom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, this time there's buttplug, you know the stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: "Devant les yeux de César, il présente un objet, une sorte d'œuf allongé, plus fin à un bout et large vers le bas, accroché à une base ronde et plate par un pont toujours aussi cylindrique mais plus fin que le reste. L'objet semble lisse, poli au possible. Vercingétorix sort une gaine de cuir rouge sombre, lisse et non ouvragée mais clairement travaillée, et la sécure autour de son étrange objet où elle s'ajuste à la perfection.- Plutôt joli, note César. Une utilité particulière ?Vercingétorix souri juste, et il prend son temps pour se pencher et ramasser l'amphore d'huile balancée au sol. Il voit la compréhension doucement arriver dans les yeux de César, son regard passant à l'objet et jaugeant sa taille alors que l'arverne l'enduit de liquide."
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Vercingetorix
Series: Vercingésar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/gifts).



> Ecrit de base pour mon Novenkink, voilà pour le thème : Buttplug ! (version pré-silicone)

L'aube commençait à illuminer le camp Gallo-romain, déjà fourmillant d'activités, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva au-dessus des cliquetis d'armures et hennissement de chevaux.

\- Arverne ! Veuillez-vous rendre dans ma tente !

Vercingétorix se retourna mais César s'éloignait déjà entre légionnaires et caisses d'approvisionnement touchées par le soleil matinal. Avec un sourire en coin, l'arverne s'inclina légèrement.

\- A vos ordres, César, annonça-t-il.

C'était de toute façon là où il allait se rendre, mais inutile de le lui faire savoir. Il glissa la main dans sa sacoche de cuir, vérifiant que son "présent" était toujours là. Parfait. César ne pouvait pas avoir choisi un meilleur moment.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la tente de commandement, les torches étaient encore allumées, et la table qui trônait au centre était déjà recouverte de lettres et de papiers. César se tenait devant, le regardant d'un air sévère, et Vercingétorix s'arrêta devant lui dans la position du soldat appelé par son commandant, épaules droites, mains dans le dos et jambes légèrement écartées, immobile sous le regard scrutateur.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, César ? demanda-t-il, yeux fixés devant lui.

César s'avança lentement, tournant autour de lui, le détaillant de haut en bas. Vercingétorix fit rouler ses épaules en un mouvement qui pouvait paraitre anodin mais qui accrocha immédiatement les yeux du romain. Ayant marché près de la porte, César en relâcha la teinture qui tomba lourdement jusqu'à terre. Personne ne pouvait plus les déranger. Il continua ses pas mesurés, se rapprochant, calme, maître de lui, sévère; il finit en face de l'Arverne, droit et austère. Il planta les yeux dans les pupilles dilatées de Vercingétorix... et d'un coup attrapa le devant de sa tunique de sa poigne ferme, et le tira dans un baiser destructeur.

Immédiatement les bras de Vercingétorix furent autour de lui, et ses lèvres l'emportèrent, et son corps le poussa contre le bureau de bois derrière lui. Vercingétorix le portait, le serrait, l'adorait de ses baisers. Il embrassa la gorge, les épaules, les joues, le cou, il mordait et il léchait et César soupirait de contentement. Les mains arvernes glissèrent sous sa tunique, chaudes et fortes, et César ne voulait que leurs laisser le plus libre accès à sa personne. Elles remontèrent le long des jambes, jusqu'aux hanches, elles serrèrent fort comme pour raviver les marques qui y étaient déjà, Vercingétorix sachant que le romain adorait ça. César était pliant, pantelant, tirant toujours plus l'autre corps vers lui ; Vercingétorix glissa enfin les mains vers le derrière de César et il massa, tourna, poussa, sa bouche sur la gorge de César comme pour y boire les gémissements du romain. En quelques instants, César fut allongé sur la table, sa tunique relevée jusqu'au ventre et les doigts de Vercingétorix en lui, rependant huile d'olive et sueur sur les papiers de la table.

\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? demanda Vercingétorix, mordant le lobe de son oreille.

\- Les séances de - de discussions avec les sénateurs... sont... s-si lente et... aah... ennuyeuses, essaya d'articuler César.

\- Je vois ça, tu as l'air terriblement ennuyé, sourit l'autre, courbant son doigt et coupant le souffle de romain.

Qu'il était magnifique comme ça, s'accrochant aux bords de la table, le souffle court, rouge de plaisir que Vercingétorix lui procurait... L'Arverne appuya au même endroit, et le son qui sorti de César fut si magnifique que Vercingétorix se retrouva obligé de presser les évènements si il ne voulait pas le prendre ici et maintenant sans plus de cérémonies.

\- Je t'ai apporté une surprise, souffla-t-il, embrassant le ventre et les hanches du romain.

\- Ah, ta fameuse surprise, dit César en fermant les yeux, tentant très fort de se concentrer. Elle est enfin finie ?

\- Mh-mh, acquiesça l'Arverne toujours sur la hanche, et les vibrations de sa voix firent frissonner César. Je l'ai commandée à l'ami d'un ami, Claudien, un tailleur de pierre hors paire, capable de faire les statuettes et outils les plus précis. Je vais la chercher ?

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

\- Ne bouge pas, sourit Vercingétorix.

Et César se retrouva soudainement seul, sans la bouche ni les mains ni les doigts de l'Arverne et honnêtement, c'était un scandale de laisser un chef de guerre dans cet état. Frustré et vaguement agacé, il se releva sur ses coudes pour regarder l'Arverne s'affairer : de son sac, Vercingétorix sortit un objet de la taille de son poing, emballé d'un tissu. Bon, César le concéda, il était un peu curieux; Vercingétorix parlait de cette fameuse surprise depuis un moment déjà, et il avait refusé de lui en dire plus. L'Arverne avait son horrible sourire annonciateur de bons moments, et César, bien que toujours horriblement frustré, se détendit un peu.

\- Alors ? Quel est cet objet qui est plus important que de me satisfaire ?

Il vit Vercingétorix retenir un sourire et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, avant de retirer le tissus : Devant les yeux de César se trouvait un objet, une sorte d'œuf allongé, plus fin à un bout et large vers le bas, accroché à une base ronde et plate par un pont toujours aussi cylindrique mais plus fin que le reste. L'objet semblait lisse, poli au possible. Vercingétorix sortit une gaine de cuir rouge sombre, lisse et non ouvragée mais clairement travaillée, et la sécurisa autour de son étrange objet où elle s'ajusta à la perfection.

\- Plutôt joli, nota César. Une utilité particulière ?

Vercingétorix sourit juste, et il pris son temps pour se pencher et ramasser l'amphore d'huile abandonnée au sol. Lorsqu'il vit compréhension doucement arriver dans les yeux de César, son regard passant à l'objet et jaugeant sa taille, un large sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il enduisait l'objet de liquide.

-Rassure-moi, ça ne va pas aller dans...

\- Ooh que si, répondit Vercingétorix dans un sourire de prédateur.

Il se rapprocha de l'autre, appréciant la légère lueur d'appréhension qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. L'objet avait après tout une taille... considérable. L'Arverne se pencha et recommença à embrasser l'intérieur des jambes du romain, savourant les soupirs qu'il en tirait. Il fit voyager ses lèvres vers les hanches, les jambes, même la base de l'érection; César commença à s'archer, et ses gémissements étaient magnifiques. Les mains de l'Arverne recommencèrent à explorer les côtes, les hanches, les jambes, les fesses... il poussa contre l'entrée du romain et l'autre émit un son complètement indécent. Vercingétorix connaissait son chemin, il savait ce qu'il fait, et immédiatement il trouva et caressa l'endroit qui faisait voir des étoiles à César. Il tourna, poussa, effleura ; César ne fut bientôt plus que gémissement et envie, ses hanches se mouvant d'elles mêmes sur la table.

\- Attention, prévint l'Arverne, quelque secondes avant de remplacer ses doigts par le bout de son présent.

César retint sa respiration, mais il n'arrêta pas l'Arverne. Le cuir était froid contre sa peau brûlante, glissant doucement, et en entrant il poussait ses bords, toujours plus, plus, plus, mettant son bas-ventre en feu, et lorsque le plus large diamètre passa, César eu le souffle coupé, aussitôt suivi par un gémissement de pur plaisir quand les muscles se referment autour du cylindre fin et la partie ronde fut entièrement en lui. La base l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, mais c'est assez, largement plus qu'assez, pour que César sente l'objet étranger le pousser de l'intérieur, le remplissant, sa simple présence et son poids envoyant des étincelles dans tout son corps. Il hoqueta et laissa échapper un long gémissement d'adoration lorsqu'il sentit l'objet bouger en lui.

\- Alors ? demanda Vercingétorix, remontant lentement vers le cou de César. Tu aimes ma surprise ?

\- Si... plein... haleta César.

Il continua à bouger ses hanches, comme pour replacer l'objet en lui. S'il arrivait à le faire appuyer... juste à droite... Vercingétorix glissa une main vers la partie large et plate, restée dehors.

\- Tu sembles être insatisfait avec son placement, sourit-il. Besoin d'aide ?

Il saisit la base et inclina l'objet encore à l'intérieur de César, et ce dernier sursauta et gémis de plaisir. Ça appuyait sur de tous nouveaux endroits, et c'était large, et ça le poussait... Vercingétorix l'inclina de l'autre côté, et César gémis de plus belle. L'Arverne adorait de tout évidence avoir tellement de pouvoir grâce à un si simple mouvement...Il l'inclina encore, et César bougea les hanches dans le vide, inhabitué a cette sensation étrange et puissante.  
Il sentit un mouvement, et entrouvrit les yeux pour voir Vercingétorix se positionner entre ses jambes et le regarder dans les yeux, puis lentement, il commença à tirer sur la base, comme pour sortir l'objet. Les iris de César roulèrent dans sa tête, ses mains s'accrochèrent à la table et ce ne fut plus un gémissement mais un son bien plus fort qui sorti de ses lèvres. Il sentait la résistance de son propre corps, protestant contre l'effort, son entrée en feu, tirée, sollicitée, envoyant mille signaux à la fois; il sentit que la partie la plus large est juste sur le point de passer, que sont corps serait poussé à ses limites, déchiré, et a cet instant Vercingétorix relâcha doucement la base et l'objet retourna se nicher dans César. Le romain repris son souffle, hors d'halène, sentant le poids revenu en lui. Il entendit, de très loin, les mots d'adoration de Vercingétorix, qui envoyèrent des étoiles dans son bas ventre; mais presque immédiatement, il le sentit tirer à nouveau sur la base, l'objet pousser vers la sortie, son entrée être en feu, et César gémis à nouveau, bien plus fort et plus rapidement que la première fois. Il sentit l'Arverne au dessus de lui et amena une main dans son dos pour s'y raccrocher, y griffer des longues marques, désespéré, perdu ses sensations.

Vercingétorix le trouvait si magnifique. Chaque son que César laissait échapper envoyait des pulsations directement dans ses braies, et il voulait César ? Il le voulait tout entier, si désespérément, si puissamment qu'il décida de ne pas faire durer le jeu plus longtemps.

Il retira entièrement son présent de son amant; César eu le souffle coupé puis son gémissement se fit plaintif et frustré; clairement il en voulait encore, cet homme incroyable, et Vercingétorix ne pu s'empêcher de lui ravir les lèvres. Le romain s'y accrocha désespérément, répondant avec plus de vigueur et de désespérassions que jamais. Vercingétorix se détacha à contrecœur, glissant dans l'oreille de César : "Il ne faudrait pas que mon nouveau jouet me vole la vedette",   
Il plaça l'objet de coté et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sortir son érection, s'aligner et entrer à son tour. Les muscles de César était plus détendus que d'habitude, plus lâches, ce qui est dépaysant mais pas déplaisant. Le gémissement de César était affamé, son corps s'archa et attira Vercingétorix à lui, s'accrochant à ses cheveux, son dos, le priant d'être plus proche, plus rapide, toujours plus proche. Les coups de reins de l'Arverne se firent plus puissants, sa main glissa sur l'érection de César, le rythme se cala sur un crescendo superbe et rapide qui se termina en un cri de plaisir pour César, et juste après Vercingétorix se rependit en lui, continuant de bouger rapidement et puissamment jusqu'à ce que son orgasme soit passé.   
Ses mouvements se calmèrent doucement et César s'effondra sur la table, épuisé, essoufflé, essayant vaguement de se rappeler comment ouvrir les yeux. Vercingétorix resta en lui, lui massant les cuisses de ses grandes mains chaudes, caressant ses hanches, son ventre, l'aidant à s'encrer sur terre.   
Précautieunesement, il sortit du romain, mais contrairement à son habitude, il tenta de faire en sorte que sa semence ne coule pas hors de César. Ce dernier était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il fait lorsqu'un objet froid et lisse entra délicatement en lui, profitant de ses muscles laxes et épuisés, piégeant le liquide blanc à l'intérieur.

\- Ce me manquait d'être avec toi partout où tu allais, souffla Vercingétorix d'une voix basse. Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus être privé de ma présence.

César pouvait à peine parler. L'idée d'être rempli puis bouché comme une amphore... incapable d'échapper a Vercingétorix... des étincelles de plaisir se réveillèrent dans son bas-ventre. C'était dégradant, être transformé en réservoir à semence, mais c'était la semence de Vercingétorix, grand et fort fils de chef gaulois, amant depuis des années, et l'idée qu'une partie de lui soit toujours avec lui n'était pas... déplaisante. Etre utilisé ne l'embêtait pas si c'était par lui. 

Il tenta de se relever, mais c'était bien trop tôt pour ses jambes et son dos tremblants, alors il se contenta de s'assoir. L'objet en lui-même était une nouvelle sensation, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'érection pressante. Il n'était pas... désagréable. Présent, certes, immense, certainement, mais pas horrible. Après le passage de Vercingétorix, il semblait presque petit. Le cuir lisse était une nouvelle sensation contre son intérieur, et couplé à la semence de Vercingétorix, les signaux que son corps lui envoyait étaient contradictoires et intéressants. 

Vercingétorix se pencha au-dessus de lui et se mit en quête de le nettoyer avec un tissus propre, essuyant les restes des différents liquides qui couvraient son corps; César le laissa faire, appréciant les soins. Puis l'Arverne l'aida à se relever sur ses pieds, et César ne pu pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir des grands yeux en sentant l'objet toucher de tous nouveaux angles. Vercingétorix lui lança un coup d'œil soucieux.

\- Ça va aller ?

César acquiesça, et précautionneusement, il fit deux pas sur le sol. L'objet bougeait à chaque mouvement de ses jambes, jamais à des endroits trop pressants mais bien assez partout ailleurs. Il se sentait... remplis. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ai accepté de porter ça.

-Tu peux le faire ? demanda encore Vercingétorix, guettant les yeux du romain.

César hocha la tête sans hésiter. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que l'objet se faisait oublier, ses dimensions ne le lui permettaient pas, mais le romain pouvait le gérer : sans Arverne jouant avec pour le torturer, seul le poids de l'objet en lui-même était un problème. 

Vercingétorix le regarda marcher un moment dans la pièce, ré-enfilant sa toge et cherchant ses affaire, puis il s'avança et referma ses bras sur lui, protégeant le romain de ses muscles et de sa chaleur. César y fondit

\- Je sais que tu le peux. Je n'ai vu romain plus brave, ni plus vaillant. Je t'ai vu triompher de périls et d'obstacle qui auraient même fait hésiter le cœur d'un gaulois. Et tu le sais, de ma part c'est un très grand compliment. Crois-moi, Jules César. Tu es de la matière dont les imperators sont faits.

César ferma les yeux, les joues rouges, le ventre rugissant de plaisir. Tous ces compliments, surtout venant de l'Arverne qui en disait rarement, lui réchauffaient le corps et envoyaient des étincelles dans le bas de son dos, là ou il sentait encore le poids de l'objet. Vercingétorix continua à le serrer contre lui et à embrasser son front, et César se laissa porter par ses paroles et ses bras alors que le soleil se levait lentement sur le camp romain.


	2. Chapter 2

La journée fut.... intéressante, pour César. Toutes ses activités habituelles lui parurent infiniment plus longues à cause du poids qu'il sentait en lui : la revue des troupe, les réunions de stratégies, l'inspection des armes, tout semblait prendre des heures de plus. Le souvenir de Vercingétorix coulait parfois le long de sa jambe, une seule goutte qui descendait horriblement lentement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. C'était son secret, caché et terriblement excitant, à la vue de tous; autant dire qu'il eu toute les peine du monde à cacher l'état qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie garda toute la journée.

Lorsque le soir commença à tomber, cette constante excitation avait eu ses effets sur lui : assis dans sa tente pour rédiger des lettres, il se surpris plus d'une fois sur le bord de son siège à pousser rythmiquement l'objet en lui. Les deux premières fois il s'était repris, mais désormais il n'en pouvait plus; il avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que cet objet pousse au bon endroit; il reculait contre le bord de son siège autant qu'il pouvait, pour introduire le cadeau de l'Arverne plus profond encore... il entendait les bruits humides, dus aux activité de ce matin; le rappel constant qu'il avait laissé un barbare l'utiliser, le remplir... qu'il lui avait demander de garder ca en lui et qu'il l'avait fait... La honte, le plaisir, la taille de l'objet, le souvenir de mains puissantes sur son corps, tout cela le poussait plus proche de l'apogée.... il lâcha sa lettre pour passer une main sous sa toge et ferma les yeux en la refermant autour de son érection; Vercingétorix... ses mains rustres, demandeuses... sa carrure imposante... il posa sa tête sur sa main non occupée et augmenta le rythme de ses mouvements, tant de sa main que de ses hanches pour pousser l'objet en lui. Il se rapprochait... encore quelques mouvements et il pourrait se concentrer sur ses affaires, au lieu de penser au corps divin de l'Arverne...

Des pas se firent entendre contre la terre battue et César s'arrêta immédiatement, essuyant sa main à la va-vite et se composant un air réprobateur. 

\- Qui ose interrompre César ? demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et hautaine, destinée à faire fuir l'inconnu derrière la tenture aussi vite que possible. 

\- Ô César, je ne suis qu'un humble fils de chef gaulois, ne m'en veut pas trop, sourit une voix familière en poussant le rideau. 

César sentit sa supériorité et son agacement fondre comme neige au soleil; il se leva et se précipita dans les bras ouverts de l'Arverne. 

\- Je t'ai manqué ? murmura celui-ci en le serrant fort contre lui. 

\- Plus que tu ne peux imaginer.

\- Oh, je peux imaginer pas mal...

Il fit descendre ses mains sur le derrière du romain jusqu'à sentir la base en pierre; alors, son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire, et il embrassa César d'une force et d'une joie qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher. Oui, remarqua le romain, toutes les inconvéniences de la journée avaient valu le coup juste pour voir cette expression. 

Vercingétorix se détacha, souffle court et cheveux désordonnés, et toujours ce sourire rayonnant sur son visage. 

\- Ça a été ? demanda-t-il 

\- Tu m'as manqué, nota César. J'espère que tu comptes faire quelque chose pour te rattraper. 

\- Oh, compte sur moi, susurra l'Arverne en attrapant de nouveau les fesses du romain.

Puis il fit un pas en arrière et tapa dans ses mains. 

\- Que dis-tu d'une petite ballade à cheval ? proposa-t-il joyeusement.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête.

\- Allez, fait-moi confiance, fit Vercingétorix en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Je t'assure que c'est proche de ce à quoi tu pensais.

César soupira. Son érection poussait toujours contre sa tenue, l'objet en pierre était toujours aussi lourd, et avec son compagnon de tente sous les yeux, grand sourire et cheveux en désordre, ça devenait difficile de l'écouter et pas lui demander de le prendre là, tout de suite, sur le bureau de sa tente, entre les ordres d'entrainements et lettres aux sénateurs. Il savait quoi dire, où appuyer, où lécher pour faire perdre à l'Averne toutes ses réticences... ce serait faisable... il soupira. Malheureusement pour lui et sa frustration, il faisait confiance à Vercingétorix. Il le suivi donc hors de la tente en secouant la tête. 

Ce n'est qu'aux écuries, lorsque Vercingétorix l'eu aidé à monter et qu'il fut assis sur son cheval, l'objet en pierre poussant en lui, qu'il compris le plan de l'Arverne. 

\- Oh non, murmura-t-il. Oh non non non. 

Seul l'Arverne l'entendit, mais il ne fit que lui lancer un très grand sourire, joyeux et satisfait, avant de se détourner pour monter sur son propre cheval. 

César sentait l'objet en lui remuer à chaque mouvement de son cheval, et l'animal était encore à l'arrêt. Il était assez bon cavalier pour savoir que dès qu'ils se mettraient en route, il le sentirait, il le sentirait beaucoup. Il lança un regard qui se voulait énervé à l'Arverne, mais celui-ci l'ignora et fit juste signe aux écuyers d'ouvrir les portes, et César fut obligé de le suivre. Ils traversèrent au pas le camps qui se remplissait de bruits de la soirées, chasseurs qui rentraient et repas du soir qui se préparaient. César parvint à caler son pas sur celui de Vercingétorix. 

\- Averne, à quoi jouez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse. 

\- Moi? À rien, ô César, répondit l'autre avec un regard surpris. Moi je n'ai rien, je ne peux pas jouer. Mais vous, est ce que ça remue ? est ce que ça touche des endroits que ça n'a pas touché de la journée? 

La question empêcha César de répondre, l'air se bloquant dans sa gorge alors que l'objet poussait à un nouvel endroit. Vercingétorix savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, son sourire éclatant et ses yeux amoureux soient maudits. Le feu se rependait dans le ventre du Romain à mesure qu'il essayait de contracter ses muscles pour empêcher l'objet de bouger, sans que cela ne l'aide beaucoup. Il opta donc pour garder une expression ferme et agacée le temps qu'ils arrivent à la porte du camp. 

Une fois sortis, ils continuèrent au pas un moment sur la route gauloise. 

\- Alors ? demanda Vercingétorix en se penchant, son horrible sourire interrogeant César. 

\- Alors je pense que tu devras faire mieux que ça si tu veux être à la hauteur de tes promesses, remarqua César, se décidant pour ignorer son derrière. Pour l'instant je vois surtout un homme qui se prend pour plus qu'il ne l'est; je ne suis pas plus gêné que je ne l'ai été toute la journée. 

C'était vrai, techniquement. Il avait été gêné et avait eu les entrailles en feu depuis le moment où le cadeau de Vercingétorix était entré en lui, et il n'était pas mieux maintenant. Mais il n'était pas pire non plus, cela dit : le pas régulier de son cheval lui permettait d'anticiper les mouvements de l'objet et de s'y préparer. Il était extrêmement excité et son érection ne se calmait pas, mais l'Arverne n'avait pas besoin de savoir ca. Malgré tout, lorsque Vercingétorix souleva un sourcil, César eu l'impression très nette qu'il y voyait clair dans son jeu. 

\- Si tu le dit, concéda-t-il en inclinant la tête. Je serai peiné de te décevoir, ô César. Pour me faire pardonner, puis-je t'accompagner vers la colline aux trois arbres ? Nous y aurons une vue impeccable sur le coucher de soleil, peut-être cela changera-t-il ton humeur. 

\- La colline ? Mais elle est bien à une heure de marche d'ici !

\- Oh, au moins; bonne chose que nous ayons des chevaux qui peuvent aller au galop, n'est-ce pas ? 

César se sentit pâlir, mais le sourire poli et provocateur de l'Averne l'empêcha de refuser : il n'allait certainement pas lui donner ce plaisir là. Alors, prenant une grande inspiration, il fit claquer les rennes et parti vers le soleil du soir avec le rire de Vercingétorix sur ses talons.

Il leur fallu une demi-heure pour atteindre la colline. Lorsque Vercingétorix mis pied a terre, le Romain était déjà contre un arbre, pâle et légèrement tremblant. L'Arverne sourit d'un air désolé, et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. César hésita un moment, puis s'y blotti et enfouis sa tête. 

\- Ca va aller? demanda l'Arverne avec sérieux.

César respirait profondément, ses épaules se soulevant et se baissant dans les bras de son amant. 

\- Je suis... si proche... murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. 

\- Shh, je sais, je sais, fit l'Arverne d'une voix calme en lui massant le dos. Tu es magnifique, shh... Respire. J'ai une gourde de votre horrible vin romain, tien. 

\- Je te déteste, murmura César en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras musclés. 

\- Je sais, je sais, fit l'autre en lui embrassant les cheveux. Tiens, bois et mange un morceau, ca te fera du bien. Il faut que tu redescendes un peu ou tu vas exploser. 

César pris la gourde et but à grandes gorgées, alors que Vercingétorix allait s'assoir contre un arbre. Lorsqu'il eu fini et eu repris quelques couleurs, il se tourna vers l'Arverne qui tapota le sol près de lui, et le romain vint s'assoir a ses cotés, réprimant une grimace lorsque son derrière entra en contact avec le sol. Vercingétorix passa une main autour de ses épaules et César s'appuya contre lui, les deux observant la campagne se parer de mille couleurs orangées alors que le soleil se couchait. 

\- C'était supportable, le cheval ? demanda Vercingétorix en embrassant le front du Romain.

\- Le pas ça allait, le galop c'était difficile mais le trot, une vraie torture, expliqua César en baillant et en s'étirant. Ton cadeau a une... certaine taille, et avec les secousses... Tu es un brillant esprit du mal, et je peux te le dire car tu prends ça pour un compliment. Bon, et parlant de ton cadeau, avant qu'il n'y ait plus de soleil, tu comptes m'aider ? 

Il pointa vers son érection qui était toujours très très visible, et Vercingétorix sourit. Il se leva et s'étira à son tour, puis se pencha vers le Romain comme pour l'embrasser. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, les frôlant, et il murmura : 

\- Je ne crois pas, non...

...et s'éloigna assez vite pour éviter la poignée d'herbe arrachée que César envoya dans sa direction. 

\- Quoi ?! Averne, tu as intérêt à ne pas me laisser comme ça après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir !

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai juste une... expérience en tête, avant. 

\- Une expérience ?

César se releva péniblement, se méfiant du sourire en coin de son amant. 

\- Si tu arrives à ne pas atteindre l'apogée sur ton cheval, je récompenserai tes efforts comme il se doit à l'arrivée. Et ce sera une vraie belle récompense, crois-moi. 

Son sourire satisfait et sûr de lui réveilla le feu qui avait réussi a se calmer dans le ventre de César. Vercingétorix était peut-être une horrible personne, surtout maintenant que César avait besoin de lui, mais il était honnête. Il soupira, regrettant par avance que qu'il allait faire. 

\- D'accord, acquiesça -t-il. Mais dès qu'on rentre, hein ?

\- Promis ! sourit l'Arverne en sautant presque sur place. À peine une demie heure de trot et je serai tout à toi ! 

\- De trot ?! 

Vercingétorix sourit innocemment et leva les épaules, comme si c'était une idée comme une autre. César savait pertinemment que si il montait sur son cheval, il devrait subir du trot et rien d'autre. L'objet pesait à l'intérieur de lui, pour lui rappeler sa présence, comme si le Romain pouvait oublier. 

\- Aide-moi à monter, ordonna-t-il au gaulois.   
Celui-ci sourit d'impatience et se précipita à son aide, joyeux et rayonnant comme si il n'était pas l'homme le plus sadique que César eu jamais connu. Il lui fit la courte échelle pour monter sur son cheval tout en discutant :

\- Et après tout, tu mérites un vrai lit, ô César; je ne pourrais pas te faire honneur sur une colline sauvage !

Son ton était si ironique et innocent que César leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je mérite surtout qu'on s'occupe de moi où et quand je veux, bougonna l'intéressé en s'asseyant sur son cheval.

\- Ah, mais si je faisais ca, tu ne m'aimerais pas autant, remarqua Vercingétorix en embrassant le genoux du romain. 

Vercingétorix ne put pas détacher ses yeux du Romain pendant tout le voyage retour. En trot, la croupe de l'animal bougeait beaucoup plus que lors des autres marches, et l'Arverne pouvait presque visualiser son cadeau à l'intérieur du Romain, être poussé plus profond et plus rapidement a chaque secousse. 

Au début, César resta très droit, légèrement tremblant mais lèvres serrées, refusant d'émettre un seul son. Il voulait lutter contre Vercingétorix, c'était adorable. Le rythme du cheval était soutenu, ininterrompu, Csar n'avait aucune pause, l'objet poussait et poussait, vibrant presque. Il n'avait aucune chance. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, des gémissement faibles commencèrent à se frayer un chemin dans la gorge du romain. "Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai spécifiquement choisi une route où personne ne va jamais", l'informa l'Averne; il voulait entendre les suppliques, les gémissements, il voulait voir César à l'agonie et non plu maître de lui-même. Il l'aurait. Déjà le romain était moins droit sur sa selle, déjà Vercingétorix notait les subtils mouvements de son bassin. Le Romain dut trouver une bonne position, car le bruit suivant fut un nouveau gémissement étouffé; un autre suivi, puis encore un autre, plus fort. Vercingétorix voyait les gouttes se former sur le front de l'homme, couler autours de ses yeux fermés et suppliants. Bientôt sa bouche n'était plus fermée mais en rond parfait, laissant sortir la série de gémissement ininterrompue qui suivait le rythme des sabots du cheval, et ses bruits de plaisir n'étaient plus contenus que dans la gorge. Vercingétorix se délectait des interjections de plaisir qui sortaient de sa bouche, et plus encore des sons de frustration et des jurons que le romain ne pouvait pas retenir. "C'est admirable que tu te retiennes, souffla l'Arverne; tu le fais si bien, juste pour moi... alors que ce serait si simple de te prendre en main, là, maintenant... rien ne t'en empêche... tu peux l'imaginer sans problème, n'est ce pas ? Ta main allant à ton entrejambe, te délivrant enfin de ce supplice... Il n'y aurait aucune conséquence à ce que tu le fasses... ça te soulagerait... la seule différence c'est que tu n'auras pas ma bouche comme récompense... et tu sais ce que je sais faire, avec? Tu te rappelles, je sais que tu te rappelles... Oh je vais prendre soin de toi... " 

Les phalanges de César étaient blanches autour de ses rennes; ses muscles étaient tendus, et les vibrations à l'intérieur de son corps ne lui laisseraient aucun répit.  
Les flots de gémissement et de menaces avaient laissé leur place aux suppliques, incohérentes, suppliant l’arverne de se taire, de le délivrer, et pourtant César n'arrêtait pas son cheval... Vercingétorix sentait sa propre érection se réveiller à la vue de cette parfaite servitude, de l'homme puissant qui souffrait de plaisir juste parce que il lui avait demandé.

\- Le camp est en vue, nous pouvons passer au pas, annonça-il à contre cœur.

Celui ci ouvrit les yeux et passa au pas, s'autorisant un dernier gémissement de douleur et de frustration à la perte de la quasi-vibration. Vercingétorix le regarda en coin alors qu'il se recomposait une expression sévère et maître de lui-même, essuyant sa sueur et arrangeant sa tenue pour que sa gêne ne soit pas trop visible. L'Arverne dû réprimer un sourire fier à l'idée que malgré cette expression en tout point austère, le militaire romain était à deux doigts de se rependre, et qu'il en était la seule cause. 

Ils saluèrent les hommes de gardes, et entrèrent dans le camps au pas. Au lieu de se diriger vers les écuries, César mis pied a terre devant sa tente, ordonnant à un légionnaire qui passait par là de ramener son cheval, et se tourna vers son compagnon en croisant les bras, l'air énervé.

\- Et vous, là, descendez ! ordonna-t-il a l'Arverne. 

Intrigué, Vercingétorix confia également son cheval au fantassin, qui s'éloigna sans demander son reste. L'Arverne s'approcha prudemment, mais des qu'il fut à portée de bras, César l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique et le tira à l'intérieur sans ménagement. 

Lorsque les teintures retombèrent, avant même que Vercingétorix ai pu retrouver son équilibre, César se retourna et l'attira dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de romantique; il n'était que force, besoin, et au moment ou Vercingétorix allait y répondre, César le repoussa et le poussa vers le bas. 

\- Maintenant tu fais ce que t'as promis, ou je te jure devant les divins que je te jette aux lions de l'arène.

Vercingétorix retint un sourire devant la voix tremblante mais s'inclina de bonne grâce, se mettant à genoux pour soulever la tunique du Romain, exposer son érection et la prendre dans ses mains. 

\- C'est adorable que tu crois encore que les menaces marchent sur moi, sourit-il avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. 

Le cri de César fut tel que Vercingétorix aurait pu croire que le Romain avait vu Jupiter en personne. Il recula la tête, laissa sa langue jouer autour de l'érection, appliqua plus de succion et replongea pour qu'il soit entièrement dans sa gorge. Le Romain était rouge; de ses mains il avait attrapé les cheveux de l'Arverne, et s'y rattachait autant qu'il l'utilisait pour plonger plus profond encore dans sa gorge. Incapable de reprendre son souffle, criant ses gémissements, il poussait, poussait, plongeait autant qu'il pouvait dans la bouche chaude et accueillante devant lui. C'était les gestes d'un homme désespéré, poussé au bout, et ils faisaient rugir de plaisir le ventre de Vercingétorix. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé a sa limite, lui et personne d'autre. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait avec les coup de reins désordonnés du Romain, baladant sa langue en des points précis, en massant d'une main la hanche devant lui, en utilisant l'autre pour atteindre le derrière de César et jouer avec le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Il tournait, poussait, tirait, sans relâcher pour autant ses coup de langues; lorsque finalement l'objet sorti complètement de César, celui-ci poussa un cri et se répandit dans la bouche de l'Arverne, en flots puissant, plus qu'il n'avais jamais cru possible de produire. Vercingétorix avala, lécha et n'en perdit pas une goutte, massant les hanches et les jambes qui lui faisaient face pour l'aider hors de la contraction de tous ses muscles.

Lorsqu'il laissa l'érection repartir de sa bouche, il sentit le corps de César basculer et se précipita sur ses pieds pour le retenir dans ses bras, le posant doucement sur la table le temps qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses muscles.

Le visage de César était en sueur. Les cheveux collaient à son front, ses joues étaient rouges, sa bouche exhalait de profondes inspirations. Vercingétorix commença doucement à enlever la tenue du Romain, faisant glisser ses différentes épaisseurs et les posant au fur et à mesure sur les sièges de la tente. Lorsque toutes les tenues furent enlevées, Vercingétorix s'appliqua à masser le torse devant lui, essayant de calmer les tremblement des mains : le torse, les bras, les hanches, les jambes... l'intérieur des jambes... lorsqu'il arriva aux fesses, il eu le plaisir de les trouver toujours légèrement ouvertes, les muscles réflexes luttant pour reprendre leur place habituelle. Il passa un doigt, qui toucha à peine les bords.

\- Vercingétorix ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda César, qui reprenait doucement des forces. 

\- Je continue mes massages, sourit l'Arverne en pliant son doigt. 

Il le fit tourner et commença à tâter, vérifiant qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de problèmes ou de lésions. Il s'émerveilla de la place que son cadeau avait pris, et que le corps de son amant luttait pour refermer. Il introduisit un second doigt. 

\- Vercingétorix... fit César, à mi chemin entre un avertissement et un soupir de satisfaction.

L'Arverne sourit, enfonçant un peu plus ses doigts. Le Romain était encore humide de leurs ebats du matin, le cadeau ayant merveilleusement fait son effet. Il fit quelques lents aller-retours, massant, relaxant les muscles, explorant son amant, jusqu'à toucher le point qu'il connaissait le mieux. A peine commença-t-il son massage à cet endroit que César ouvrit des grand yeux et hoqueta de plaisir. Vercingétorix repassa au même endroit de nouveau et César se releva sur ses coude, laissant échapper un gémissement sonore. Apparemment il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour être discret. 

\- Oui ? demanda l'Arverne en s'arrêtant.

\- Ne t'arrêtes pas. Quoi que tu fasses, je te défend de t'arrêter, répondit César en un souffle. 

L'autre sourit et repassa ses doigts au même endroit, poussant un peu plus fort. La tête de César bascula en arrière. 

\- J'en déduit que mon cadeau ne touchait pas là ? sourit le gaulois en commençant un rythme lent, auquel César pouvait se raccrocher.

\- Large mais.... aaah... pas assez l-long... souffla César qui commençait à se pousser lui même sur les doigts. 

\- Oh... c'est une tragédie... mais tu sais ce qui est assez grand ?

Il fit sortir sa propre érection de ses braie et se positionna juste devant l'entrée. De sa force prodigieuse, il tira le corps du romain pour que ses hanches soient juste à la limite de la table, posant les jambes blanches du romain sur ses épaules halée. César déglutit avec difficultés.

\- Ca va aller ? demanda l'Arverne, suivant une nouvelle goutte de sueur couler dans le cou du Romain. 

\- Dépêche-toi, je t'en supplie dépêche toi, murmura l'autre. 

\- "Supplie" ? eh bien, on y est arrivé bien vite aujourd'hui, sourit Vercingétorix en s'alignant et en poussant dans le Romain. 

César cria de nouveau et s'effondra sur la table, les mains s'accrochant fermement aux bords. Vercingétorix était massif, et lorsqu'il ressorti et poussa de nouveau, il atteint le point sensible directement; César gémis et cria de plus belle. 

\- Je me demande si je peux tirer une deuxième apogée de toi, ce soir, sourit l'arverne en rentrant de nouveau, un peu plus fort, un peu plus rapide.

César gémit faiblement se mordit la lèvre, ce que Vercingétorix pris pour une invitation à augmenter la puissance de ses coups de hanches. Au vu des sons que fit le romain, il avait vu juste. Il angla ses coups, précis, forts, rapides, se détectant de la chaleur et la friction que lui offrait le romain, tirant des gémissements de plus en plus aigus, pressant; Vercingétorix faisait trembler la table et pliait presque le romain en deux, et celui-ci faisait son possible pour être plus proche, toujours plus proche... Vercingétorix sentit ses muscles se contracter et en poussant plus profond encore, il se rependit dans César, un peu plus à chaque coup de rein, poussant sa semence, glissant, déterminé à faire arriver l'autre homme au point culminant; César le fit en un cri désespéré, peignant les ventres des deux hommes de traits blancs, mordant l'épaule de Vercingétorix pour éviter de crier son nom. 

Les deux restèrent dans cette position un long moment, pantelant, sentant leurs souffles se mêler et leurs cœurs battre à tout rompre. César relâcha doucement l'épaule de l'Arverne et celui ci se déplia, ne sortant toujours pas de César mais lui laissant de la place pour respirer. Il toucha la joue trempée, détachant un cheveu qui s'y était collé. 

\- Je n'en revient pas qu'un homme comme toi puisse exister, murmura-t-il. 

En réponse, il eu un rire bref de la part du romain, qui saisi sa main et l'embrassa. 

\- Parle pour toi, sourit-il en laissant glisser sa main le long de la table.

Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le bois et ferma les yeux, proprement épuisé et vidé. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit l'Arverne s'agiter sans pour autant sortir de lui; sous ses paupières qui se faisaient lourdes, il le vit récupérer un objet... brun et gris... ovale... son présent. 

\- Hé ! se réveilla-t-il. 

\- Shh, je le remet juste à sa place, sourit Vercingétorix.

Et comme il parlait, il sortit de dans César qui réagit avec un hoquet de surprise, et immédiatement replaça son cadeau qui glissa avec aise, tirant toujours un gémissements de César. 

\- Vercingétorix, je ne peux pas... supplia-t-il les yeux fermés, sentant le poids désormais familier s'installer dans son ventre. Je... je ne pourrait pas...

\- Une seule journée de plus et c'est tout, je te le promet, souffla l'Arverne en collant leurs fronts et en caressant sa joue. Tu pourras l'enlever à tout moment si ça devient trop... jamais je ne t'imposerai quelque chose qui te fait du mal. 

César gémis, les yeux toujours fermés, et Vercingétorix embrassa ses tempes, puis ses joues, ses yeux, son front, son nez.

\- Je demande juste une journée. Je sais que tu peux le faire, t'es assez fort pour ça. J'ai confiance en toi. Mais je ne te l'impose pas. Qu'en dis tu? 

César calma sa respiration. Il se sentait plein, il pouvait imaginer le liquide de Vercingétorix en lui... et l'idée d'en avoir encore plus le fit frissonner d'anticipation. Etre plein, sans qu'aucun des romains du camp ne le sache, de semence barbare... sentir encore une fois l'objet sortir pour être remplacé par Vercingétorix... il glissa sa main entre ses jambes et replaça l'objet pour qu'il soit un peu plus profond en lui.

\- Une dernière journée, acquiesça-t-il. 

Immédiatement l'Arverne le remercia en l'embrassant de partout et en le serrant dans ses bras, face à quoi César ne pu pas s'empêcher de rire. 

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en faisant mine de le repousser. Aide moi à me coucher sur mon lit avant que je ne m'endorme sur place.

Il tendit la mains pour que Vercingétorix l'aide à se relever, au lieu de ça il se sentit immédiatement soulevé et pressé contre un torse puissant, un bras musclé sous ses jambes nues et un autre sous son dos. Il voulu protester, mais la chaleur qui émanait des pectoraux du gaulois le poussa à ne rien dire et à s'y blottir un peu plus. Lorsqu'il sentit le lit dans son dos, il fut presque déçu. 

\- Je reviens demain, lui glissa Vercingétorix au creux de l'oreille. C'est une promesse. Mais là je dois filer, tes fantassins vont pas tarder à débarquer. 

\- Ce ne sont pas des fantassins, corrigea faiblement César.

Mais en un clignement d'œil, l'Arverne avait disparu et la tenture de sa porte se relevait, pour laisser entrer trois fantassins- pardon, trois soldats avec leurs lances au clair. 

\- Ô César, nous te saluons, firent-ils tous de la main. Nous avons cru entendre des cris; tout va bien, ô César ?

\- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que vous déplacer pour un simple rêve de votre supérieur ? tonna César en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, l'expression rébarbative lui revenant immédiatement. 

\- Un cauchemar, plutôt, non ? demanda l'un des soldats. 

\- Déguerpissez ! Et si un seul d'entre vous entre encore dans ma tente sans permission, je vous promet des jeux du cirque animés ! 

Les trois hommes s'excusèrent et filèrent en vitesse, laissant enfin César seul dans sa tente. Péniblement, il se releva pour moucher les torches, enfiler ses habits de nuit et enfin se recoucha. Dehors, il pu jurer entendre le rire de Vercingétorix, ce rire franc et chaleureux qui lui réchauffait toujours le corps. 

Il sourit, passant sa main sur son vente et sentant, en appuyant, la légère bosse que formait tout ce qu'il avait reçu de Vercingétorix. C'est avec la promesse de tout ce qu'il pourrait encore recevoir demain qu'il s'endormis, sourire aux lèvres. 


End file.
